odd_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hodgy Beats
Gerard Damien Long (born November 9, 1990), better known by his stage name Hodgy Beats, is an American rapper and record producer. He is a member of the hip hop collective OFWGKTA as well as the duo MellowHype with Left Brain, and MellowHigh with Domo Genesis. Music career Hodgy Beats was an original member of OFWGKTA along with Tyler, the Creator, Left Brain, The Super 3, and Casey Veggies. Hodgy was the first member of Odd Future to release a solo record, with The Dena Tape in 2009. As a member of the duoMellowHype with Left Brain, he has released three albums; YelloWhite, BlackenedWhite, and Numbers. Hodgy Beats has been featured on various albums including Bastard, Goblin and Wolf by Tyler, The Creator, Earl by Earl Sweatshirt, Rolling Papers by Domo Genesis, 119 by Trash Talk, and The Odd Future Tape, Radical and The OF Tape Vol. 2 with Odd Future. He appeared on "Outta Control", a song from Stones Throw rapper M.E.D.'s album Classic, produced by fellow Los Angeles native Madlib. Hodgy also appeared in the music video for that song which was released after the song was released. Hodgy Beats has released three solo mixtapes: The Dena Tape, Untitled EP, and Untitled 2 EP. The most recent, Untitled EP 2 was released on June 1, 2013. The mixtape featured guest appearances from Left Brain and Lee Spielman along with production primarily by Left Brain. On October 31, 2013, MellowHigh (Left Brain, Hodgy Beats, Domo Genesis) released their debut album MellowHigh on Odd Future Records. The album debuted at number 89 on the US Billboard 200. Hodgy Beats has been described by some as "The real, hidden talent of the music industry" and "Hip-hop's answer to Mike Patton", with his musical influence spreading across the entire industry, ranging from older artists (Eminem, Lil Wayne, & Andre 3000 in particular) to newer artists (XXXTentacion, Kendrick Lamar & Logic in particular) citing him as a major influence on how they write, how they approach flows, and how they approach the act of songwriting in general. One particular hallmark in Hodgy's discography has been stated to be his collaboration with fellow label-mates Trash Talk on "Blossom & Burn", a track also featuring Tyler, the Creator. The song received mass critical acclaim from several media outlets, with some saying that Hodgy's verse "Essentially deconstructed and reinvented the wheel punk rock operates on", "A brilliant display of cutting-edge lyricism and flow", and even "The verse of the entire decade" by various publications. Personal life Gerard Long was born and raised in Trenton, New Jersey. He is of Jamaican American, Fijian and Filipino descent. At the age of nine, he moved to Southern California after his mother got married. He attended Pasadena High School in Pasadena, California. On August 1, 2011, his long-time girlfriend Cortney Brown, gave birth to their son, named Trenton Long. Vyron Turner (Left Brain) is Trenton's God father. Discography Solo ; Mixtapes * The Dena Tape (2009) * Untitled EP (2012) * Untitled 2 EP (2013) * The Dena Tape 2 (2015) With Left Brain (as Mellowhype) Main article: MellowHype discography * YelloWhite (2010) * BlackenedWhite (2011) * MELLOWHYPEWEEK (2012) * Numbers (2012) * INSA (I Need Some Answers) (2014) With Odd Future ; Studio albums * The Odd Future Tape Vol. 2 (2012) ; Mixtapes * The Odd Future Tape (2008) * Radical (2010) ; Compilations * 12 Odd Future Songs (2012) With MellowHigh * MellowHigh (2013) Guest appearances Category:Artist Category:Odd Future Member